


Drinking Buddy

by 15ekaytert887



Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887
Summary: Killian gets a surprise visit from someone just before the wedding.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644028
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Drinking Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda just like a short and sweet companion piece to Emma's Wedding Day but it also totally works as a stand alone one off.

Killian was seated at his desk finishing his vows. The wedding was in six and a half hours and he was already nervous. Not because he was unsure of his feelings for Emma, but because he knew her. He knew that she would think about running at some point today (if she hadn't already) and he wasn't going to be there to remind her how much he loved her. He wasn't entirely sure she would show up tonight and that idea scared him. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said not looking up from the parchment, assuming it was one of the venders. Despite Regina's clear instructions that they were to only talk to her they had been stopping by all morning to ask him about things he didn't understand or know the answers to. The last one had wanted to know if it was a problem that they swapped some of the Buttercups for Daffodils in the center pieces.

"Well, looks like I've found the groom." Killian heard a familiar voice say, he looked up and saw August standing in the doorway of his quarters.

"Aye, mate." Killian nodded his head to the man. "What is it?"

"Nothing," August replied nonchalantly shrugging into the room "Just came to see if you needed any help with your vows. I am a writer after all." He smirked slightly at Killian.

Killian looked up at him, slightly guarded. He and August had spent little time together, and although Emma had assured him long ago that Killian didn't have anything to be jealous of when it came to her and Augusts relationship, he still wasn't crazy about the man. But he knew his feelings were childish and unwarranted, Emma was marrying _him_ after all.

"No need mate, got them right here." Killian said as he held up and then folded the parchment, putting it inside his jacket pocket. "If there's one thing I understand in this life it's my feelings for Emma." He said seriously, with just a hint of warning in his voice for the man still standing in front of him.

"Well that makes two of us then." August said with a smile. Killian just raised an eyebrow at him. Perhaps his uneasy feelings weren't as misplaced as he had thought. However before he could ask, August reached into his leather satchel and pulled out a dark amber bottle. He handed it over to Killian "Here. An early wedding present." He said with a grin.

Killian took the bottle from the other mans hand and examined it. "Is this?" He asked his eyebrow raising once again going up in question.

"Yep, its from our world. The finest there is." August replied with a smile.

Killian opened the bottle and took a whiff. it smelled amazing "Bloody hell, where did you get this?" he asked a bit shocked at the mans generosity. Killian had long ago ran out of his provisions of rum from the Enchanted Forest and although he was easily able to replace it, the stuff in this world just couldn't compare.

"I've been saving it for a special occasion." August said as he reached for one of the empty glasses strewn around Killian's quarters and pulled up a seat. "And Emma getting married, well that's as special as it gets. Plus..." He said pouring himself and then Killian a glass "I thought it could help with the nerves." He smirked as he handed one of the glasses to Killian and lifted his in the air in a toast. "Cheers" he said.

Killian took the glass and took a sip. "Bloody hell, that's good." He said. He thought momentarily about what Snow had told him, about not drinking today, but he couldn't help taking another sip. With each taste of the fine rum his nerves about Emma were slipping away and he felt himself relax for the first time sense he had heard her voice over the phone that morning.

The two men drank and talked about unimportant things as they did so. August had been helping Henry with his Authorial duties and he told Killian all about their work together, while Killian told August about his, Henry's, and Emma's own adventures.

The two men drank and talked until the bottle was nearly empty. Killian felt a bit buzzed but he didn't mind, he would be fine by the time the wedding rolled around, he still had a good four or five hours.

"So mate, I have to ask" Killian finally said, the rum giving him bravery "You and Emma, you never…"

"Oh no!" August replied "We were never like that. We may have gone for a drink a few times but all my efforts were geared towards making her believe in the curse and nothing else." He assured Killian.

"But, you care for her, a great deal." Killian pushed. It was more of a statement than a question, He could tell just by the way August talked about Emma that he cared about her. Killian just wasn't sure to what extent the mans feelings were, and he needed to know for his own peace of mind, especially today of all days.

"I do, I do care for her." Was all August said warm affection clear in his eyes.

"Care to elaborate on that for me mate?" Killian asked, clenching his jaw a tick.

August shook his head as if just remembering who he was talking to. "It's like this. I was charged taking care of Emma, of making her believe and helping her fulfill her destiny. The last time I saw her she was a baby and I was 7. I was supposed to be responsible for her and yet I let her down. The next time I saw  
her I was a rugged 35 year old who had strayed too far from the path and needed her help. While she was a beautiful 28 year old woman who didn't know how to trust or believe. It brought up some complicated feelings." He added sipping on his rum.

Killian wasn't sure what to make of what August had just said. By his own admission, August had been one of the many men to let his Swan down, even if she was too young to know it at the time. However Killian realized that a young lad of 7, August had been very young himself and in an unfamiliar realm without anyone but a newborn he was now supposedly in charge of looking after. Killian could relate to that a bit. Not the newborn aspect but of the being young, practically alone, and in an unfamiliar place. Killian truly didn’t know what he would’ve done if it hadn’t been for Liam after their father had sold them into servitude. So he could try to understand the position August had been in at the time, even if the thought of anyone admittedly letting his Swan down made him see red. So Killian tried to not judge the man in front of him to harshly for that. He knew August was important to Emma and that she wanted them to get along. So instead, Killian focused on the part of the conversation that kept coming up but not quite out. August feelings for Emma. "But these feelings," Killian hedged "they aren't…"

"Oh no!" August exclaimed "You have nothing to worry about from me, I promise you. Like I said it was never like that. Shes more of a dear friend, or possibly a sister to me. And just so you know, I've had my eye on someone else for quite a while now." August laughed, shaking his head and smiled with a hint of a twinkle in his eye.

Killian sighed a bit in relief. "Well I'm actually glad to hear that." He said taking another a sip from his glass. He decided that as long as both August and Emma assured him that there was nothing to worry about, he was going to let it go. He trusted his Swan and her judgment, and if August was important to her he would make a better effort towards the man.

"Been bothering you have I?" August asked him, a knowing smile on his face.

"Well…maybe a little." Killian answered honestly "Don't tell Emma." He added knowing she would be upset if she found out how he had been feeling about August. Thinking of Emma being upset made him again think about the fact that Emma was _definitely_ going to freak out at some point today, if she hadn't already, and he didn't want her changing her mind and running off. Killian reached into his pocket for his talking phone and pulled it out.

"What are you doing?" August asked.

"Calling Emma." Killian replied "If I know her, and I do, she's going to want to take off at some point today because things are going to be too real and I have to make sure she doesn't leave for bloody New York or gods knows where else." He said squinting at his phone, trying to remember how exactly to call his Swan, his rum soaked mind making it hard to see the small screen or buttons clearly. He was just about to press the ‘Emma button’ when August pried the phone from his hands.

"Can't let you do that." August said.

"Bloody hell not?" Killian growled getting to his feet and stumbling a little. Perhaps he was more drunk then he had realized.

August just laughed "You're not the only one under direct orders from Snow. And I’ve already broken one of her rules by letting you drink." He said "You'll get this back, later. After the wedding." He clarified as he put the phone in his pocket. "Now, if I were you I'd sleep off some of that rum, can't have the groom drunk for his own wedding." The man laughed again and clapped Killian on the shoulder.

Killian nodded and August headed for the door. "Wait" Killian said. He went to his desk and pulled out a small box, inside the box was his wedding gift to Emma. A small silver flask engraved with a swan and a pirate ship. He poured the remaining rum August had brought into the flask, filling it. Then he put the flask back in the box, scratched out a note on a small piece of parchment and handed it to August. "This is for Emma. I'm sure you'll see her before I do." He said, "Please be sure that she gets this." He added his voice and eyes sincere, trying to convey his true message to the man ‘ _Please be sure she shows up tonight_.’

"Of, course." August nodded, understanding what the pirate was really asking Of him as he took the small box and put it into his bag. "I have to go help the dwarves set up the seating up on deck that my papa built. You get some shut eye. Someone will be sure to wake you up in time to get ready." And with that August left and Killian collapsed onto his bed instantly falling asleep and dreaming of Emma.


End file.
